


Умный парень

by creepysweater



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater
Summary: «Умный парень», именно так капитан называл про себя Билли.





	

Джон Сильвер принёс неожиданную новость: Билли Бонс жив. И не просто жив, а находится здесь, на берегу Нассау. Капитан Флинт уже и думать забыл об этом человеке, о том шторме, что забрал его к морскому дьяволу. С тех пор случилось слишком многое, чтобы помнить о погибшем боцмане.

Но Билли каким-то чудом выжил. Он сидел в шалаше на берегу, окружённый командой — осунувшийся, с иссушенной солнцем кожей, потрескавшимися губами — и рассказывал историю своего спасения. Пираты восхищённо таращились на своего товарища, внимая каждому его слову. Завидев капитана, все затихли. Флинт осторожно прошёл мимо команды, приближаясь к Билли. С каждым шагом он размышлял, как тот себя поведёт. Билли тут же поднялся и посмотрел на него своими ясными, умными глазами.

«Умный парень», именно так его про себя называл капитан. Ведь из всего этого пиратского сброда Билли выделялся именно живым умом. Вероятно, причиной тому было его отнюдь не низкое происхождение. Людей, подобных Билли, Флинт встречал когда-то в военном морском флоте. Их отличали исправная служба и слепая вера в короля. У Билли тоже была своя слепая вера — в команду. Эта преданность своим братьям не была прикрытием жадности и алчности, как у большинства пиратов. Но она таила в себе опасность и не всегда распространялась на капитана, что Флинт уже не раз прочувствовал на собственной шкуре.

Флинт распрямил плечи и надел заранее приготовленную маску заботливого капитана. Нет, он вовсе не рад был видеть перед собой эту оплошность, но было бы глупо не сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Вся команда давно догадалась, что именно он был виновен в падении Билли за борт. И Флинт сумел выстоять против осуждения, вернув доверие и своё капитанство. И вот теперь человек, чья жизнь не должна была быть спасена, стоял перед ним. И от его слов и действий зависело многое. Потому что если Флинта команда боялась и была готова предать при первой же возможности, то Билли эти мерзавцы искренне любили.

— Рад видеть тебя живым! — произнёс капитан и протянул ему руку.

По взгляду Билли он понял, что тот помнит всё: и его тайну, и позорное письмо, попавшее к мистеру Гейтсу, и то, что случилось на палубе в шторм. Капитану было интересно, насколько же умён этот Билли Бонс, расскажет ли он кому-то одному или сразу всем прямо здесь и сейчас, как он оказался за бортом.

Билли принял решение быстро. Упрямо сжав губы, он ответил на капитанское рукопожатие, и Флинт довольно улыбнулся: Билли Бонс был действительно умным парнем.


End file.
